


The Cornelius That Went Mad

by Galaxys_are_the_best



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal dream, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reincarnation, Respawn, The Town That Went Mad Spoilers, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxys_are_the_best/pseuds/Galaxys_are_the_best
Summary: So this is kinda random but I was rewatching Karl’s tales of the SMP, specifically The village that went mad, and had an idea. What if Cornelius was immortal and only found out after he was murdered in his own home? What if he returned to his village only to find out that the man he cared for most and his son were dead, executed for crimes they did not commit? It turned into this. This is kinda a prompt, you can take it and turn it into a proper story if you want, just please credit me or something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Huband | Cat & Dream | Cornelius, Corpse Husband | Cat/Dream | Cornelius, Just Cat/Cornelius, Tubbo | Robin & Dream | Cornelius, not actual people
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	The Cornelius That Went Mad

Cornelius didn’t know where he was when he woke up. All he knew was that he was very far away from his partner and son. He did know he needed to find them. So Cornelius started wandering in the direction of his village. As he got closer however, all he could smell was rot and decay. Once he arrived at the village properly, he realized everyone was dead, most were murdered, all but two. The two who caused all this, they managed to get away. 

As Cornelius explored more, he found a small graveyard that was not their before. It didn’t even really count as a graveyard. It had only three graves, one for him, one for his husband, Cat, and one for his son, Robin. Cornelius found a Book by the graves. This book told the events of what happened in his small village. It spoke about how his body was found, how Cat was blamed for his death, how the villagers didn’t believe he was even blind. It talked about how in his last moments before being executed, Cat tried to comfort their son. It talked about how their son was then blamed by the mayor for his death and executed the same way as Cat. Cornelius did not care for what happened after that, his son, his precious son, had to lose his parents twice. His husband, his amazing husband, had suffered for a crime he did not even commit just because he could not tell the others about what he could not even see. 

Cornelius decided on that day that he would find a way to get them back. He had to. They were the only things in this world that have him a reason to continue his seemingly immortal life. Once he had them back, nothing could take them away from him, not even time itself. On that day Cornelius changed. He changed his name to represent his Dreams of a better future. He changed his appearance, hiding behind a mask to not be recognized by anyone who once knew him. And finally, he changed his personality, after all, being nice would only leave himself and his family vulnerable. Getting attached to anything more then his family would only hurt him in the long run. 

Cornelius died in a way that day, and  _ Dream _ was born. 

~*~

Many years passed since that day, wars came and went, so did people, until one day Dream found someone who could help him. Two actually. One, a tyrant of a president, who had written knowledge on how to bring back the dead. And the other, a man who has figured out how to bend time to his will, even if he doesn’t realize the full potential of it yet. 

Dream knew he was close to getting it all back, his family back and even, potential revenge against those who harmed his family in the first place. The tyrant, before his death, gave Dream the book, the knowledge, on how to bring back the dead. Dream knew it wouldn’t be so easy with the time traveller, but that didn’t matter, not when he had a person to create a place that nobody could enter or exit without his knowledge. A place to hold the time traveller, and protect his family. 

After a while, it was done. The vault was completed. He made sure the warden was not aware of all of his intentions with the vault, he couldn’t let his family be vulnerable like that. The places his family would stay would be the safest, comfiest place in the entire vault. They would not be harmed again. Dream cared little for the events going on around his land, his vault was hidden, and his family would return soon. 

After so long he would have his family back. 

~*~ 

It was a success. His family was back and would be safe forever. Dream looked at their sleeping forms and, for the first time in decades, smiled. 

~*~

So this is just some extra stuff that I couldn’t really fit into the main story: 

  * Punz didn’t show up to save Tommy and Tubbo with the rest of the SMP. Tommy and Tubbo died. 
  * The reason Dream needed Tubbo dead was because he was the reincarnated form of Robin. He couldn’t get Robin back unless Tubbo was dead. (Still hurt him a bit to do though, he was just like Robin) 
  * Tommy died because he just couldn’t live without Tubbo and Dream didn’t actually need him for anything. That was a lie so Tubbo wouldn’t put up that much of a fight. (He thought is he died willingly, Tommy would be safe) 
  * Karls just kinda in Pandora’s vault just sitting there. He now knows that Dream is Cornelius. He’s trying to figure out the how. 
  * Sam was only told that Karl is in there because he can do stuff to harm everyone on SMP lands (the egg results from time travel). He also thinks that Tubbo and Tommy died some time on the trip back. 
  * Cat and Robin are in a cell that honestly looks and feels like a house, if only for the lack of windows and the locked exits. 
  * Cat and Robin are very confused and where told by Dream that an apocalypse or something is happening outside and that they're safe there. 



Also, you don’t have to end it at Dream getting Cat and Robin back, you could do an ending where they slowly adjust to life trapped in a vault by a loved one. Or you could do an ending where the SMP members raid the vault to get Karl back and by result find Cat and Robin and learn about who dream is and what he’s done. 


End file.
